It Happens to the Least Expected
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Lavi was having a normal morning till he get's an unexpected vistor, the Noah of Pleasure. Just what is Tyki after from our favorite bookman? Read and find out! Second Lucky fic!


**Happens to the Least Expected  
><strong>

It was a luminous, sunny morning at the Exorcist headquarters. The sun's rays shined in the room through Lavi's bedroom window which woke him up from his sweet slumber.

He pulled back his covers and got out of bed. The red haired exorcist placed his eye patch over his eye and stretched his arms with a huge grin on his face, "It's such a great day; it's too bad I have to waste it by hanging out with the old panda doing work."

Just then he heard a low yet strapping voice say, "I may be able to change that, Usagi-kun."

The green eyed teen quickly turned around and saw the Noah, Tyki Mikk, standing behind him. He was in his usual attire of a black suit with coattails, a black top hat to match and white gloves on his hands. Lavi just stood there shocked for a brief second then shrugged it off with a grin, "Heh, I must still have some sleep in my eyes; there is no way that the Noah could've possibly gotten in here without being detected."

The Portuguese man chuckled lowly, "Well, I certainly did."

Lavi's emerald eye widened, "T-T-That's impossible!"

"Oh, it's quite possible my dear exorcist."

Lavi quickly reached for akuma weapon but couldn't find it. He fumbled while trying to find it but to no avail, _'Where could it have gone; it's always where I put it!'_

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?" The red head looked up and saw the sneaky Noah holding his small hammer in his hand by its handle.

"H-H-How did you…?"

"Oh I just swiped it when you weren't looking." the ebony haired man answered bluntly with a grin.

Lavi stared at the other surprised with mouth a gape. "…Yeah, hold that thought." The green eyed teen fleeted by the Noah and ran out of his bedroom. He ran up to a door and banged on it with his fist screaming, "Allen, Allen, you in there? HEY!"

Just then the door opened but it wasn't Allen. It was Kanda staring back at him with an annoyed look on his face, "What's the deal making all that noise, baka usagi?"

"Yu-chan I need your help, there's a…EEP!" A panicked expression arose on Lavi's face as the Japanese exorcist pointed his Mugen's sharpened blade in his face. His emerald eye peered up and saw the other glare with such intensity with demonic flames surrounding him as he growled, "Don't ever call me that!"

"I'm sorry!" the red head squeaked in terror.

Kanda groaned as he put his placed his sword back into its sheath. "Now, what do you want? The moyashi and I are tired from out last mission, and you know how he gets when he's woken up and hasn't eaten anything."

Lavi pondered on the thought and shuddered at a distant memory. "Okay well, I'll just tell you then. You remember that Noah with the curly black hair that wears a black top hat and suit?"

"Yes I remember him…unfortunately, why?"

"H-He's in my room and he has my akuma weapon in his evil clutches!" Lavi cried at the top of his lungs.

The samurai rolled his eyes while sucking his teeth, "Tch, yeah right and the Earl is having coffee with that fool Komui in his office."

The red haired exorcist stared at him flabbergasted, "You shouldn't even joke like that." He headed back to his room calling out to him, "C'mon, I'll prove it to you!"

Kanda groaned deeply as he followed after the other, "There had better be something in there."

Lavi took on step in his doorway and pointed into his room, "See?"

The blue haired exorcist peered inside then crossed his arms, "See what?"

"That…huh?" The red head saw an empty bedroom with nary a soul to be found, "But, he was right here, I swear!"

"Of course he was; this was so worth waking up for." the Japanese exorcist said in a sarcastic yet annoyed tone of voice as headed by to his moyashi's bedroom. Then he felt something tug at his ankle. He looked down and saw the red head clutching to him for dear life. "Let go of me." Kanda ordered in a calm voice.

"Please Yu-chan; you've got to believe me, I…!" Lavi saw the tip of Kanda's blade nearly touch the tip of his nose. Frightened, he peered up slowly seeing an even deadlier glare than the one before. "Call me that again, and I'll slice your head off!" the Japanese exorcist threatened, "Now, release me!"

The emerald eyed teen quickly let go and watched the samurai head back into the room and saying, "Don't bother me again, baka usagi!"

As soon as the door slammed loudly in this face, Lavi returned to his room sighing till he heard, "He certainly isn't a morning person."

Lavi jumped then saw the Noah sitting on his bed with his hammer in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. His took one end of the white cylinder into his mouth and inhaled the smoke. "Why are you still here?" the red head cried in anger.

Tyki blew out the cigarette smoke that he had inhaled into the air, "I was bored, wanted some entertainment, and came here."

"Well I'm not here to entertain someone who clearly has too much time on his hands, so beat it!"

"On the contrary, exorcist," the ebony haired man got off the bed, clutching the tiny weapon in his hand and heading straight for the other. He held the surprised teen's cheek and felt him quiver at his touch. "There's something about you that sparks my interest. Maybe it's that fiery red hair, that shimmering green eye, those kissable lips, or…"the Portuguese man leaned in close to the teen's ear and smirked, "that milky skin that taunts me so."

Lavi shivered at the taller's sinful words then gasped as he felt him nip as his earlobe. His whole body began to shiver as he felt one of those large hands travel down his body, exploring every inch of it. A deep red blush spread across Lavi's face as he bit his lover trying to stifle the moans. Then he felt the taller's soft gloved hand prop his chin upward. His emerald eye met rich gold as the Noah asked, "Why are you so quiet, Lovely?"

Th exorcist frowned as he slapped the taller's hand away and turned from him, "Look pal, this kind of thing may work on naïve girls, but I don't bend so easily."

The he felt hot breath trickle in his ear, "Then why do you look so weak in the knees." The taller blew into his ear causing the red head to jump high in the air with a shriek.

"Please, don't do that!" Lavi yelled at the taller.

Just then there was a soft knock at his door. Lavi walked towards it and turned the silver knob. He saw Lenalee standing outside holder her tray of coffee mugs looking concerned, "Lavi-kun, is everything alright; I could hear your yelling from down the hall and…"

"Lenalee, thank goodness, I need you!" the red head cried startling the other.

"….Okay, what's wrong?"

"One of the Noah is in my room!"

"What?" the Chinese exorcist came in and placed her tray on the table next to the doorframe, "Where is the Noah?"

"Right there!" Lavi answered pointing in the other direction.

"Lavi-kun, there's no one there." Lenalee said.

The emerald eyed teen looked and the Noah was gone again. He turned back to his fellow ally and said, "Lenalee, I swear that he was here, he even has my hammer!"

"Um, isn't that your hammer sitting on the bed?" the Chinese exorcist asked pointing towards it.

"Huh?" The red head turned around and saw his weapon sitting on top of his bed like it was never touched, "But…but…but…?"

"Lavi, are you okay; are you coming down with something?"

"No I'm not; I'm telling you he was here!" Lavi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "You must think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say those exact words." Lenalee walked over to her tray and picked it up. She walked back over to him and held out her tray with a caring smile, "Maybe some coffee will help sooth your stress."

"Thanks Lenalee." Lavi replied as he grabbed one of the white mugs.

"You're welcome," the Chinese exorcist replied with a smile as she headed out of his room. Before she continued her way down the hall, she peered back into the room, "Oh and if your still not feeling well, I'll ask Nii-san to give you a check up."

Lavi paled at the sound of those words as a nervous grin arose on his face, "Uh, that won't be necessary Lenalee, but thanks anyway."

"Okayif you say so; see you later Lavi-kun." Lenalee replied before leaving.

The emerald eyed teen sighed, "Maybe she's right; it's probably just the stress. I mean, what are the odds of the Noah actually showing up here." Then he brought the brim of his coffee mug to his lips and drank the warm liquid. "Mhm! Her coffee is really good today." He continued to drink the sweet liquid till it was all gone.

When Lavi placed the mug on his bedside table, he began to feel light headed. He placed his hand against his forehead and began to lose feeling in his legs. The sickened teen leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, "What's going on; why do I feel so…so weird?" He removed his hand from his forehead and noticed that the entire room was spinning. He was so weak that he could even stand anymore. His eyelid drooped closed as he fell into someone's arms, but he was too far gone to know who it was.

**(A couple of hours later…)**

Lavi's eyelid slowly opened as he reached for his brow. He sat up and groaned lightly, "What happened to me; oh, I don't feel so good."

When his eyesight became clearer, he peered all around not recognizing any of his surroundings. He was in a ritzy looking hotel room furnished in light tinted wooden furniture. He peered down to see that he was on a bed big enough for two people, with crimson red silk sheets and a canopy to match overhead of him. The exorcist began to feel uneasy and panicked, "Okay, I have a feeling that I'm not at the headquarters anymore. H-How did I even get here?"

It was only when he looked down at his body he began to freak out. Lavi saw that he wasn't wearing anything but an emerald silk robe revealing a little bit of his chest and hopefully his boxers. He quickly tightened his robe and cried, "Seriously, what the hell is going on around here?"

"Now, now my dear exorcist, there's no need to yell." a low, sultry voice said.

He looked up and his eye widened at the sight. Leaning against the garnet painted wall was Tyki staring at him with those golden, lust filled eyes. His black hair was let down from his usual ponytail. He was wearing a dark burgundy silk robe with black pants that hugged his legs. The Portuguese man noticed how intensely the younger was staring at him and grinned, "You like what you see, Usagi?"

Lavi quickly came out of his stupor and turned away from the other, "Yeah right; let's just cut to it, did you bring me here?"

"Yes, that I did." the Noah answered truthfully.

"Well, how did you do it; I don't even remember even leaving the room."

Tyki walked over to join the other on the bed. Once he reached his destination, he moved closer to the red head, causing him to back away from him. The Noah's grin grew wider as he placed his hand under the other's chin, "Let's just say, in order to bring you here, you had to come quietly and unwillingly."

The exorcist looked at the other puzzled, but began to remember that after drinking his coffee, he felt sick before he blacked out. He frowned at the other, "Y-Y-You drugged me?"

"I cannot deny that."

"…You know, I always thought that you were crazy, but now I realize that you are insane! I want you to take me back to HQ right now!"

The taller smirked at the demand as if it were noting, "Oh I can't do that, Lovely."

Lavi paled at the nickname as he replied, "Why not?"

"Because," the ebony haired man crept closer to the nervous exorcist, "I was patient all day and went through a lot of trouble get you in my grasp; I'm not letting you go."

The red head's eye grew wide. He just couldn't figure this guy out at all. "W-Why are you going so far for anyway; we're enemies!"

"On the outside we're enemies, but behind closed doors, it doesn't matter what we are." Tyki moved in closer to the younger's ear and whispered, "And I said before, you interest me in ways you have yet to understand. I could show you what those ways are."

Lavi gulped as a nervous grin arose on his face, "N-N-No t-that won't be necessary; I-I-I think that I should get going now so…"

Before the smaller could even try to escape, the Noah pinned his hands down. Lavi struggled to free himself from the other's clutches, but it was pointless. "Hey, let me go!"

"I think I have already explained why I can't do that." Tyki purred in that tone that just made the red head weak. He stared closely at the exorcist's face; his cheeks were colored bright red and his emerald eye was filled with needed passion. "For someone who doesn't want what's coming to him, you certainly look eager enough."

The exorcist turned his head way from the other with a slight frown, "I-I'm not eager about anything!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll soon fix that."

Before the red head could even question that, he felt Tyki's tongue sneak into his mouth before his lips came into contact with his. Lavi mewled into the French kiss as his eyelid drooped closed. He felt a powerful need rise him; a need that he couldn't explain and had never felt before. This man was supposed to be his foe, and yet he made him feel so good.

Lavi wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, responding to the kiss. Tyki pulled away a bit so their tongues could engage in war, but his won immediately. The Noah ended the kiss on the spot and gazed at the cute boy with golden orbs gleaming with desire. The exorcist could feel and hear his heart beating rapidly. His breathing quickened and he was trembling. He could feel his member wanting to be released, but he couldn't let the other know that he was reacting like this especially to him. He tried his very best to hide it, but it was getting harder to do by the second.

Tyki noticed a change in the exorcist's behavior, but immediately realized why. He cupped Lavi's area with his hand making the other moan a bit. He began stroking the clothed member making the other moan even louder. He smirked, loving the sweet, erotic sounds the rabbit was making, "You're very honest Lovely, but you can be louder if you want; it's just you and me."

"Ah…I'll never submit t-t-to you." Lavi said in a shaken tone with a slight frown.

The Portugese man chuckled before leaning in closer to the quivering teen and purred, "Oh I think you will, regardless of what you say. I'll make you feel pleasure that you have never experienced before."

The ebony haired man reached for the younger's robe's belt, and pulled at it causing the rob to open revealing more of that pale, milky skin that had taunted him for so long. He leaned in and attacked the exorcist's chest with his lips. He placed soft kisses against it making the other pant loudly. He saw the red head cover his mouth his palm, trying to stifle the noise. Tyki took the other's hand away from his mouth and kissed the warm palm, "I'm doing you a favor cutie, and the least you can do is let me hear those sweet moans of yours."

Lavi tried to stay strong and resist the Noah's seductive ways, but he couldn't. He had no choice but to give into the forbidden pleasure. He felt the other's warm tongue swirl around his hardened nipple. He could help but cry out loud at the other's touch. Tyki grinned with much anticipation knowing that he was making the, no, his rabbit cry out for him, "That's right Lovely, moan for me…beg for me…" he ordered in a low, sultry tone.

"Ah…ugn oh…T-T-Tyki!" the exorcist choked out without a second thought.

The Noah ceased with his movements and gazed at the younger with a loving smirk. He ran his long fingers through those soft, red tresses, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The red head shook his head slowly without uttering a single word. Then he watched as the other untied his robe, slowly taking it off. He threw the crimson colored cloth to the side without a care. Lavi was memorized by the sight before him; the taller's chest was slim and well toned. His emerald eye was half opened, filled with wanted passion. His cheeks were as red as ripe cherries, and he was breathing slowly yet heavily. His emerald robe fell to his elbows and was opened revealing his black boxers which felt tight on him at the moment.

The exorcist felt the other's golden eyes trace every inch of his body with their intense gaze. He watched as the other's finger lightly touched the brim of his underwear, "…W-What are you…?"

"Trust me Lovely," Tyki clutched the brim with his hands, "you'll thank me for this later."

The Noah slowly pulled the smaller's underwear downward releasing the other's hardened member. Lavi moaned as he felt the cold air hit his erection. He desperately tried to cover it up, but Tyki caught his hand, "Ah-uh, my dear exorcist, that's my job."

The Portuguese man grabbed the younger's member and began pumping it slowly. The red head cried out in passion, unable to hold it in anymore. Tyki grinned at the smaller, licking his top lip in hunger. He watched the exorcist squirm around on the bed, panting and moaning even louder than before. "You look rather sexy, usagi-kun; I just want to devour you whole."

"Ugn…oh Tyki…I have to…I need to…!" Lavi cried out feeling something build up inside him that needed to be released.

Tyki propped up between the other's legs and leaned down towards his member and began licking it from the base to his tip. Then he sucked on the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He could hear red head scream out in lust filled passion and desire, "P-P-Please Tyki, I…I…feel like I'm going to burst! Please stop before I…ahhhh!" At that moment, the exorcist released his essence in the other's mouth.

As Lavi opened his eye with a quickened breath; he watched the taller sit up and swallowed the essence in his mouth. He licked the remains from his lips and fingers with that trademark smirk, "Truly scrumptious."

"W-W-Why would you swallow that…how could you do something so…so dirty!" the shocked yet flustered teen asked with flushed cheeks.

"Like I said, it was delicious and this is only the beginning." The Noah reached in the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. When he opened it, the faint scent of sweet fruit filled the room. Tyki tilted the bottle allowing the creamy substance to grace his fingers.

Before Lavi could even relax from the past activities, he felt the taller's slick digit fiddle with his entrance before going straight in. He screamed loudly as he felt that finger move around inside of him. Tyki smirked lovingly at his prize as he snuck another finger in the other's hot, throbbing entrance. The exorcist cried out even louder in pain. The Noah leaned in close to the red head's ear and whispered in a soothing yet seductive tone, "Relax usagi, you'll feel better soon."

After fully preparing the young teen, Tyki pulled out his fingers out and slowly licked the precum off each one with the tip of his tongue, savoring its sweet taste. "Alright Lovely," the ebony haired man pried open the other's legs, "let's begin the main event."

The emerald eyed teen was going to ask what the other meant, but before he could, he felt something hot enter his body. The taller had rammed his cock into his entrance while Lavi screamed out in pain. Tyki held his bunny's legs in place as he pushed in and out of the smaller. Those erotic screams emitting from Lavi's sweet mouth was driving him over the edge. He began to push in even faster than before. The red head felt him hit his prostate which made him moan in sweet ecstasy. "Ah…oh hit there again!"

The Portuguese man pumped the other's still hardened member, grinning like a cat from ear to ear, "I'm sorry Lovely, what did you say; I didn't quite catch that."

"Ugn…damn it, Tyki, hit that spot again; I'm begging you!" Lavi managed to get out through quickened pants.

"Now that's what I like to hear. I love it when you beg for me; it's so enticing!" the Noah replied in a sultry tone as he did what his darling exorcist asked of him.

Lavi could feel that he needed to be released. This sexual exhilaration was overpowering his very being. Tyki could feel that he and the red head were at their limit, "Okay together now."

"Ugn…Tyki!"

"Lavi!"

As they both cried out loudly together, thick creamy liquid splattered all over their sweat, glistening bodies. They were both panting loudly, staring into each other's eyes. Tyki was the first to regain his composure and grinned at the exorcist, "So usagi-kun, what did you think?"

"It was…it was….so…I can't even explain it." Lavi said between shortened breaths.

"Don't fret Lovely; you can give me your answer later after the next round."

Lavi raised his eyebrow at the other confused, but then his face paled as he realized what the taller meant, "Y-Y-You mean we're going to do _that_…again?"

"Oh yes."

"B-B-But why?" the red head squeaked quivering in fright.

"I said that was going to make you feel pleasure beyond what you've ever experienced and I doubt you're nearly satisfied, Lovely. I know that I'm not." Tyki leered at his victim with a lustful smirk on his face, "So prepare yourself cutie, because you won't be leaving this room for awhile."

Lavi whimpered then screamed as the Noah charged for him again, "AHHHHHH...HELP ME!"

**The End**

**A/N:**** Wow, it seems like forever since I've updated something to Fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my second Lucky fic. Remember to review and tell me what you think about it! Catcha guys later!**


End file.
